mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dainava/Kucykowe Sarajewo?
Na blogu pisałam już o kucykach, pisałam też o historii. Dzisiaj będzie jedno i drugie z przewagą kucyków. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że na tej wiki nie wszyscy rozumieją magię przyjaźni. W takim wypadku, postanowiłam napisać jak ja ją rozumiem. W odcinku "Przyjaźń uskrzydla" Znaczkowa Liga postanowiła reprezentować Ponyville na Igrzyskach z hasłem, że Ponyville jest wyjątkowe, ponieważ trzy rasy kucyków współżyją w nim pokojowo i przyjaźnią się. To bardzo piękne, a jeszcze piękniejsze jest to, że pewne ludzkie miasto organizowało Igrzyska pod podobnym hasłem. W 1984 roku odbyły się Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Sarajewie, które zostało wybrane na gospodarza Igrzysk jako miasto, w którym pokojowo współżyją Serbowie, Bośniacy i Chorwaci. Igrzyska były bardzo udane, dziennikarze chwalili wspaniałą atmosferę, i gościnność wszystkich trzech narodowości, które potrafiły współpracować dla wspólnego celu. Niestety historia dopisała do tego bolesne zakończenie. W 1992 roku wybuchła wojna w Bośni, owe trzy narodowości zaczęły się nawzajem wyżynać, a Sarajewo znalazło się w ogniu walk. Wspaniałe obiekty olimpijskie legły w gruzach, a na stadionie olimpijskim trzeba było urządzić kostnicę dla zabitych w walkach. Oczywiście ja nie sugeruję, że mieszkańcy Ponyville mogą zacząć walczyć między sobą oraz urządzać czystki etniczne (a w zasadzie rasowe). Przecież w Ponyville panuje magia przyjaźni, kucyki się nigdy nie kłócą, nie ma między nimi żadnych napięć. Prawda? No właśnie nie do końca prawda. Kucyki między sobą często się kłócą, spierają, rywalizują. Kłótnie wybuchają w ramach Mane6 (chociażby Rarity i Applejack w "Dziewczyńskim wieczorze" pokłóciły się tak bardzo, że początkowo nie chciały nawet przebywać razem w tym samym pomieszczeniu). Nawet pokojowej Fluttershy zdarzają się "odpały" i w odcinku "Lekcja Stanowczości" potrafiła doprowadzić Rarity i Pinkie Pie do płaczu. We wspomnianym "Przyjaźń uskrzydla" poważna kłótnia wybuchła w CMC. Konflikty zdarzają się nawet w rodzinach, na tyle poważne, że w "Siostrzanym sojuszu" Sweetie Belle wyrzekła się siostry. Ba, w odcinku "Apples to the Core" widzimy, że nawet wspaniałej rodziny Apple nie omija problem kłótni. W zasadzie każdy odcinek serii dotyczy jakiegoś problemu, jakiejś kłótni, jakiejś rywalizacji itp. Kucyki czasem wręcz chcą zerwać swoje więzi z dotychczasowymi znajomymi i opuścić Ponyville, jak Rarity w "Sukcesie spod igły" albo Applejack w "Ostatniej gonitwie". Jednak magia przyjaźni sprawia, że kucyki zawsze się godzą, zawsze dają sobie drugą szansę. Prawda? No właśnie nie do końca prawda. Z reguły kucyki rzeczywiście dają drugą szansę, jeśli ktoś przeprosi i pokaże chęć poprawy, ale nie zawsze. Chociażby we wspomnianym "Siostrzanym sojuszu" Sweetie Belle nie była skłonna do przyjęcia przeprosin Rarity, więc elegantka musiała się bardzo wysilić, by udowodnić czynem swe dobre intencje i odzyskać siostrę. Kucyki (poza Fluttershy) nie są też pozytywnie nastawione do Discorda i nawet po jego przemianie nie ufają mu i bywają wobec niego bardzo oschłe, chociażby oskarżają go w pierwszym odcinku 4 sezonu (wybaczcie, ale nazwa tego odcinka nie przechodzi mi przez gardło xD) o ponowne wywołanie chaosu i są gotowe go ukarać, choć nie mają żadnych dowodów jego winy. Z kolei w "Three's a Crowd" Rainbow Dash ucieka gdy tylko widzi, iż Discord jest chory. Znaczkowa Liga ma wręcz stałych wrogów w postaci nieszczęsnej Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon. Wielu bohaterów pojawia się też w serialu w roli negatywnej, a potem odchodzą w niesławie. Na przykład Lightning Dust gdy naraziła kucyki na śmierć, została wyrzucona z akademii i Mane6 jakoś nie darzyła jej zbytnią sympatią. Inny przykład do Suri Polomare - nie wiadomo wprawdzie co się potem z nią stało, ale nie sądzę, by na przykład Rarity utrzymywała z nią później przyjazne kontakty. Gołym okiem widać, że wbrew pozorom, kucyki swoim zachowaniem i charakterem niewiele różnią się od ludzi. Nie żyją w cukierkowym świecie, gdzie wszyscy zawsze sa dla sibie mili i gdzie nigdy nie ma żadnych problemów. Na czym więc polega tytułowa magia przyjaźni? Na tym, że mimo wszelkich przeciwności losu kucyki trwają przy sobie razem. Społeczność Equestrii przezwycięża wszelkie trudności, każdy konflikt jest rozwiązywany i z każdego kryzysu kucyki wspólnymi siłami wychodzą cało, wyciągają też z niego wnioski na przyszłość, a magia ich przyjaźni dzięki temu rośnie. Żaden sztorm nie jest w stanie zatopić tego okrętu. Tego właśnie życzę społeczności naszej wiki i w ogóle wszystkim ludziom. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach